


Come back to me

by octoparent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Lindsey can't write, Suicidal bbys, Tears, These tags jesus, You Are My Sunshine, cries, im so sorry, is this even major character death?, save yumikuri 2K14, someone please help me, what is sadness anymore, why did I write this, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoparent/pseuds/octoparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't you come back?</p><p>Why didn't I come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes cause I fucking know there are some I and my friends missed  
> Yes my friends review my fanfiction for me so I can post it don't judge me!  
> Why did I fucking write this
> 
> I don't own shingeki no kyojin  
> You are my sunshine  
> Other things

"Ymir get your face off my boobs!" Historia grumbled.

"No." Ymir refused.

"Why their not pillows!" Historia exclaimed yanking Ymir's hair slighly.

"Ow, and yes they are, perfect Historia pillows."

"Ugh, one day I'm buying you that boob pillow!" Historia flailed her arms for empasise.

"Please do!" Ymir smiled.

A key jingle was herd in the door and a bit of yelling when they most likely were dropped. Both girls jumped off each other making sure they both looked like they weren't just entangled with each other with Ymir in between Historia's legs and Historia's legs curled around Ymir's waist as Ymir curled her legs up. Then Ymir noticed a key thing. She wasn't wearing pants.

"Shit where are my pants!" Ymir whisper-yelled.

"I don't know, run in my room up you always leave them there." Historia said her voice hushed but commanding.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Ymir said as she ran into Historia's angel white bedroom.

The door was kicked open, Historia's mothers hair was frazzled, her keys in her mouth and more then 6 grocery bags dangled in her hands.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she set the brown paper bags on the counter and layed her head there as well.

"M-mom you, you okay?" Historia said quietly.

"Your not sleeping here tonight, OUT!" Her mother yelled glaring at her out of fury.

"Okay." Historia agreed walking quietly into her room across the hall.

The door was closed but when she opened it Ymir's back was on Historia's bed and she was attempting to get on a pair of skinny jeans that obviously belonged to Historia. Ymir looked caught red handed, lips pursed.

"W-we have to stay at your house tonight." Historia said quietly with her head low and a sad aura surrounded her.

"O-okay, w-what's- what's wrong?" Ymir asked ignoring the task at hand.

"N-nothing tell you in the car." Historia flashed a fake smile.

"Come on I have enough of your stuff at my place it's fine let's just go." Ymir tossed the skinny jeans that weren't hers off and got up. Ymir hugged her girlfriend tight, kissing her golden head tenderly. "I promise the second we can afford it, were gonna leave, we can live on our own, for each other." The brunette comforted.

"Thank you." Was all Historia could manage.

"We can do it soon, I promise." Ymir let go of her allowing Histoira to grab a few things like her phone and a pair of underware. She also grabbed the quick escape bag (as Ymir called it), with a tooth brush a second hair brush, contacts, a old pair of glasses and different hygiene items.

Ymir opened Historia's window hopping out into the dead flower bush that stood under. Histoira quickly shut the window like Ymir was never here and walked out of the house not disturbing her mother as she angrily tried to open a whiskey bottle. It was 12:52 pm.

Historia shut the door quietly and trudged to Ymir's scarlet pickup truck covered in rust. The thing was around for 12 years old and still ran like brand new or that's what the man selling it for $300 said.

"Oi, what happened?" Ymir said once the door was shut and they started to drive.

"She just came home angry again, that's all." Historia tried to convince the other girl.

"Historia, whats actully going on?" Ymir said taking her eyes off the empty road.

"Well it's just-" eveything went in slow motion, first was the deer that had ran in front of the pickup, allowing Ymir to hit it head on. Then was the splatter, the poor deer hit the windshield blocking Ymir's sight allowing another car to hit hers. The car from what Historia saw was a shiny silver car, one Historia could only recognize as her fathers. Then was the fear, Ymir had just hit a deer and anouther car, why could she see and was she okay? Was Ymir okay?

 

&&&&

 

"Docter she's waking up." Someone said in a excited voice, or was it just loud, who cared.

Historia knew exactly where she was, it was a lie. All the movies that depicted the protagonists wondering where they were was a lie. It was a sick smell of medicine and blinding lights. Before Historia could register more, a tall man maybe in his 30s most women would have killed to be their docter appeared over her.

"Hello, are you feeling okay?" His voice rang in Historia's ears, it was deep and calming. Also alarming as it only reminded her of her father's. Though his wasn't calming anymore.

Historia nodded, her body weak.

"Okay good, do you rember what happened?" He asked.

What had happened again, oh yeah she was in a car accident, with Ymir... Ymir...... Ymir.....Ymir.

"W-we-wheres......... Ym....mir?" Historia mumbled.

"Get the woman." The man said, his voice grateful.

The clicking noise of the nurses heels were the only noise in the room untill she hit the door with a louder and higher click. The room went silent only allowing the beeps of the heart monitors and the cool blow of the air conditioner to ring in Historia's ears.

The door then slowly opened again reveling a brown haired woman, she had large circles under her eyes but they were hidden by a wall of tears. The woman smiled brightly with tears of joy. She didn't run over, she didn't move away from the door way, it's like she couldn't.

"Y-Ymir?" Historia croaked out. Her voice still horse.

"I'm glad your safe." Ymir said voice so low it was merely a whisper.

"Ymir w-what's wrong?" Histoira asked still not moving her body, everything hurt.

"Historia, promise me you won't forget me okay?" The brunette said much louder this time. The tears still rushing down her face.

"Ymir...." Historia couldn't put her finger on it but something was eerily wrong.

"Promise me!" Ymir yelled raising her voice enough to even frighten Historia.

"I c-couldnt..... Even if I t-tried." Histoira knew Ymir had a fear of being forgotten, left alone, like she was when she was young.

"Thank you.... Historia.... I love you." Ymir closed the door, and she left. It made no sense, Ymir would never do that. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Y.....Ymir!" Histoira couldn't yell but she used all of her energy to sit up and speak as loud as she could, but Ymir was out of her reach.

 

What happened to her?

 

&&&&

 

6 years had passed since Historia had last scene Ymir. Once Ymir left the hospital at exactly 4:27 pm on April 9th 2009, she hadn't been seen since. No one knew of her whereabouts, not even the police, she was gone.

Historia didn't move on, she kept her promise and never forgot. Why didn't Ymir want her to live with this pain? Of her memory, her very being, the only one who still thought fondly of her was Historia. Did Historia still love Ymir? She couldn't tell herself she didn't.

Ymir was then seen on October 5th 2015 working at a gas station in Dallas, Texas. She wasn't seen there again after the first incounter. So she was okay. So why did it hurt? Knowing she was okay, wasn't that enough? No. How could it? She promised that they would live together, for each other.

The only happiness leeched out of her life. Historia hated herself, her life, it was pointless without Ymir. Her mother still hated her, drank the days away, then used the bottle as a stress reliver. "It was the cat" she didn't have a cat. "I just fell" she was always graceful. "Oh this, I was shaving and well you know." Followed by the fake laugh that everyone thought was real.

Histoira had taken on preaching at her fathers church, that didn't help her. Histoira now didn't have the will to live, she didn't have the energy, so much self hate coursed through her veins.

She was demonic. Or once was.

She was their cover story. Girl saved from the path of sin and saved from the gates of hell, revived from the grasp of the homosexual practice.

They even made her date a man.. made was the keyword. His name was Angelo and he was madly in love with her. After she was "fixed" everyone teared her as a godess, pure as fresh snow. Soon to be married. Soon to be non-existent.

They asked why she always looked tierd, she wasn't tierd. She was dead inside. Her once shining arctic blue eyes now a sickly blue grey.

Ymir was the only good thing in her life, she brought Histoira happiness. She was her sunshine, but though she wished for the sunshine to never leave her. Everyone loses their sunshine. Or why else would the song wish so hard.

 

&&&&

 

**You are my sunshine**

Now your gone

**My only sunshine**

I couldn't forget you

**You make me happy**

How can you, your not even here

**When skies are grey**

Please brighten them

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

To late. She already left.

 

&&&&

 

"Ymir....Ymir.........Ymir please don't leave." Historia yelled in her sleep. She couldn't control the words she said as she dreamt. Ymir used to tease her saying she said the cutest things when she was asleep. They were now pleads.

"Historia!" A voice snapped waking the girl from the deep sleep.

Historia couldn't render what was going on but it was quiet. The atmosphere around her had never been so tense.

She was in church, in the front. She was in the satin chair lined with sliver trim where she always sat. She remembered her dream and then realized, the church was full, she had been asleep at the front. Terror filled eyes from the pews staired at her. Eyes all around her.

"Historia.... Who's Ymir?" Angelo asked from her side. He was dressed in the normal church clothing, a button down shirt and pure white pants.

Historia froze, hearing someone else say her name could bring Historia to tears, and it always would. Ymir was her world, they had grown up together. Ymir was there to help Histoira though her parents break up. Through the days where her mother went over board. Patched up her bruises, and kissed her on her best and worst days. Loved her no matter what. Did Ymir still think about her, did she still rember her, still love her?

"P-please.... Please excuse me." Historia whimpered while getting up and running out of the church. The light green sundress didn't help her run. Neither did her sandels. She she got rid of them. Historia always wore pants under the dresses. She hated them. She always wore a small tank top under the dress. She hated the dresses, the shoes, how she had to fit the title of godess she wa given.

Histoira stoped only to take off and throw to shoes away letting her bare feet slap against the hot black asphalt. She dress slipped off her head, blocking her vision for only a moment. Like when Ymir hit the deer, it only happend in seconds. Maybe a car would hit her and not the deer.

Tears already poured form her eyes straight out refusing to stop falling. Histoira was broken because of Ymir, the only sun in her life. Now it was dark, she couldn't see clearly and everything seemed.... Not worth it.

Memories flashed by.

When Ymir and her went to the carnival and Ymir broke the strength test just to win Histoira a pink bunny. She had lost the bunny years ago.

When Historia found out Ymir was afraid of thunderstorms. How many had she braced alone?

When Ymir climbed in Historia's window because she had a dream when Histoira had died. Now Histoira wished for those dreams to be real.

When Ymir kissed her for the first time under the monkey bars in kindergarten. Those monkey bars were knocked down 8 years ago.

When Historia confessed to Ymir before her football game. Ymir won that game, was it because of her. They won a trophy. Ymir's father threw it out, along with the rest of Ymir's belongings. Histoira found Ymir's skinny jeans a week later in the freezer, she remembered she was gonna pull a prank on Ymir. The jeans were thrown out too.

 

&&&&

 

Ymir missed the girl every hour of the day. She got a job once tried to move on, the police tired to take her home. She quit work and drove off again.

Ymir drank for 10 years fucked every woman who she could drowning herself in self hate and not doing much better then Historia. She didn't know that though. She was doing the better thing, allowing Historia to be safe. Seeing Historia with only a pulse to show Ymir she was alive for three days only told Ymir she would be better off without her.

Ymir was wrong.

Ymir hated herself for making Historia promise those things. Not saying why, not truly saying goodbye. Not comforting the girl when she needed it, leaving her to her mother. Beaking the only promise that mattered. Shattering the girl.

Ymir had cried every time there was a thunderstorm, everytime January 15th rolled around, in the beginning everytime she got a call from the only person she actully cared enough to out in her contacts. Everytime she and a bad dream and Historia's window wasn't there to climb into Historia wasn't there to snuggle up agaisnt. Historia wasn't there. Now she would never be.

Ymir soon joined her, but Ymir knew she would never be a godess, she was nothing more then a demon who alowed the only person she cared for, to go so far off the edge. Leaving Ymir wondering, why she ever left. Why she ever existed. Why her only ray of hope was now blackened by her own selfish choises. Did she keep her promise?

 

 

Why didn't I come back?

Why didn't you come back?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> It's not even that good why am I apologizing  
> I'm so sorry


End file.
